Não pode lutar com o luar
by Gemini Ceifadora
Summary: Um agente da CIA brasileira tem que capturar um rei do crime, tendo como principal obtáculo uma vigilante sedenta de justiça. E ainda deve manter um bom relacionamento com sua nova namorada, tudo isso sem que ninguém descubra seu disfarce


NÃO PODE LUTAR COM O LUAR  
  
M. R. COELHO  
  
1.OFICIAL KAIQUE  
  
Kaique girou os olhos de diferentes cores por tras dos óculos redondos de lentes púrpura. Estava entediado. Sua cabeça se mantinha apoiada em uma das mãos, a outra deixava os dedos fazerem algum barulho no balcão de madeira. "Isso está um tédio!" Ele reclamou para alguém que não se encontrava lá. Se não para si mesmo, mas quando uma resposta veio ficou bastante claro que alguém o ouvia, mesmo não estando presente. "Agora aguente, quem se ofereceu para o serviço foi você." Foi a resposta. A voz era definitivamente feminina, em um tom naturalmente alto, e claramente só audivel por Kaique. "Sim, Rô, pra poder ficar perto do que eu mais amo na vida, não pra se entediar em um balcão de loja de surfe." Kaique lhe explicou. Se alguém entrasse agora fugiria só de vê-lo falando sozinho. A voz novamente ecoou no seu ouvido. "Pensei que seu amor fosse Angela..." Nome errado, pensou Kaique. Angela era sua namorada. Por acaso a mesma que não se preocupou com estado emocional antes de troca-lo por um salva-vidas que conheceu há muito pouco tempo. "Ela me deixou, Rô..." Ele respondeu, amargo. Não gostava de pensar em Angie. Ela foi a garota bonita que conseguiu segura-lo em um relacionamento sério que durou mais que uma noite quente cheia de cenas inpróprias para menores de 18 anos. "Ah, desculpe Kai... Mas Kai..." Rô paraceu sentir, mesmo do outro lado da linha de rádio que usavam para se communicar através dos microfones que se camuflavam no pingente do único brinco metálico que Kaique usava, o tom depressivo do mesmo. "Eu... bom, não se ofenda, mas eu pensava que você não se importasse muito com... bom, sei lá... garotas. Quer dizer..." Apressou-se ao ouvir que ele acabara de se levantar bruscamente do balcão, provavelmente ofendido. "Você não costuma ficar muito com uma garota, você apenas a conhece, dorme com ela e, bom, nunca mais a vê novamente." Rô completou receosa. Não houve resposta. Rio achou que o tinha ofendido, então acrescentou rappidamente. "Não que isso seja errado, bom, na verdade é, mas muitos caras fazem isso, principalmente na sua idade, sabe?" Ainda sem resposta Rô temeu que Kaique estivesse realmente chateado com o que acabara de falar, o que é bastante incomum porque ele não costuma ser sensível a isso, na verdade ele aceitava muito bem, até como brincadeira, respondendo coisas como "Eu sei, mas, fazer o quê, nê?". Mas será que, desta vez ele estivesse tão deprimido quanto a Angela que ficasse sensível a esse ponto? Rô não tinha não sabia. Não tinha certeza, pelo menos. Porque, durante os quinze anos que conhecia Kaique nunca o vira manter um relacionamento por tanto tempo quanto o com Angela... Talvez isso o tenha afetado. Maldição, pensou Rô. Ficou muito preocupada agora. Ela abandonou um copo que estava limpando no balcão e se dirigiu ao banheiro feminino da boate que trabalhava. Entrou em um box e fechou a porta. Do bolso retirou um mínimo estojo de maquiagem. Era o que parecia, contudo. Pois, ao invés desta pegar o pequeno pincel de sombra para recolher a cor desejada e aplica-lo na palpebra, ela o usou para penetrar um dos quadrados metálicos de substâncias cosméticas, que, automaticamente, abriu o um outro compartimento do estojo. Este não continha maquiagem, mas mínimos botões holográficos e uma tela com um papel de parede fotográfica com um casal cujo um deles foi reconhecida como a própria Rô, sorrindo abertamente, e um o homem que a segurava na cintura que, apesar de belo, não agradava Rô nem um pouco. Ela apertou com o pincel alguns botões holográficos e na tela apareceu uma cena em púrpura. Deve estar usando os óculos, pensou Rô. Rô usou o pincel para ampliar a tela. Foi preciso apenas tocar uma das extremidades da tela holográfica e puxa-la para uma certo ponto e tela se expandia, automaticamente ajustada. Na tela pôde claramente, em púrpura, uma garota sorrindo abertamente, muito mais bonita que qualquer garota que ela já vira Kaique admirar. Ela sabia, Kaique não perde tempo, não importa quem o tenha deixado, nem o tempo que o relacionamento durou, ele nunca fica deprimido por muito tempo enquanto ainda houverem mulheres bonitas no mundo, nem que essa mulher seja Rô. Não podia vê-la em cores normais, mas podia afirmar que tinha uma serenidade intransponível no olhar e o sorriso angelical. Parecia a própria Rô quando ele estava por perto... Rô sentiu corar. Finalmente, Kaique vai conseguir uma boa de verdade, pensou Rô. E, olhando melhor, era jovem. No máximo quatro anos mais nova que Rô, então três anos mais nova que Kaique. Uma estudante. Rô olhou atentamente para ela. Aquele sorriso... a deixou alegre só de presenciar. Apostaria seu emprego de balconista de boate como Kaique estava sorrindo também. "Em que posso ajuda-la?" Rô ouviu Kaique perguntar, em um tom de pura exaltação. A imagem púrpura desceu, como se Kaique tivesse descido os óculos até o nariz. Mal sinal, pensou Rô. Significava que ele a estava flertando. Pobre estudante...  
  
Kaique estava, inevitavelmente, sorrindo. Era como se estivesse se contagiando com a ingenuidade que aquela garota transmitia no olhar. Era quase como ter uma criança de cinco anos sorrindo para você com gosto. Ela diminuiu o sorriso. "Oi! Tudo bom?" Ela parou, como que aguardando uma resposta. "Tudo bem, obrigado." Foi estranho ela perguntar aquilo, nem se conheciam. Não é como se ela fosse se importar se ele não tivesse bem. Não tinha problema. "Em que posso ajuda-la?" Ele fez descer os óculos até o nariz, lançando-a um olhar sedutor que garota nenhuma resiste. Porém, aparentemente, ela nem percebeu que ele a olhava diferente. Apenas sorriu meigamente. "Bom, eu estava procurando um professor de surfe. Eu sei que é meio estranho pedir isso, apesar que nem sei se você sabe surfar, mas geralmente os atendentes de loja de surfe sabem alguma coisa e depois de três negações, quatro apalpadas e duas pegadas na bunda, eu realmente estava esperando encontrar alguém com uma mente menos deprevada que pudesse me ajudar e parece que esta é a última loja de artigos de surfe por aqui, então, será qe você podia me dar umas aulas se possível?" Ela terminou com um suspiro. Ele analisou bem a garota. Menos de vinte anos, devia ter, com certeza, dezenove estourando. A cor do cabelo era um tom muito leve de lilás, quase como a cor do olho direito de Kaique. Uma traça grossa muito bem feita do lado esuqedo do rosto, do outro uma fina e o resto do cabelo solto e liso, dançando em mechas brilhantes com o pouco vento que entrava na loja. Olhos dourados e profundos. Pele bronzeada, provavelmente uma frequentadora da praia. E o rosto era tão... angelical. Kaique corou. Isso era raro. Na verdade, nunca corara na presença de uma garota antes. Estava tão acostumado com corpos femininos rodeando-o que não sentia mais embaraço com nada. Mas aquilo era diferente, estava vermelho e sentido o coração pulsar como o de um coelho. "Cla... Claro! Eu adoraria!" Ele aceitou sem pensar muito. "À próposito, meu nome é Kaique. Kaique Cavalcanti Simões." Se apresentou, meio sem jeito, ainda sorrindo feito um bobo, maravilhado com a garota.  
  
"Eu sabia, esta depressão não durou nem um dia!" A voz de Rô soou com força em seu ouvido. "Você não perde tempo mesmo, Kai!" "Tô falando, Rô! Isso foi diferente! Eu fiquei vermelho, e sentindo o coração latejar! Isso é sério, Rô!" O rapaz tentou se justificar, analisando as próprias ereconhecívelmente raras reações que tivera na presença da jovem de cedo. "Sei, hum-hum..." Rô girou os olhos, claramente indicando que não acreditava, apesar dela mesmo ter escutado toda a conversa e até ter presenciado a cena pelos olhos do amigo. "E então, que horas você marcou com ela? Pra dar umas aulinhas de surfe?" Rô revelou. "Bom, como meu horário de trabalho termina às três, então foi esse o... Esperaí! Eu não contei que ia dar aulas pra ela! Rô, você viu!" Ele alarmou- se, surpreso. "Claro que vi, gênio, senão não saberia que ela é a mesma garota que vai cantar hoje aqui." Informou Rô, esperando que, desta vez, ele captasse a informação mais rápido. "Sua chata! Má! Você estava me espionando! Nem acredito que você pôde fazer isso comigo, Rô!" Ele começou a gritar feito um bêbado que estava dentro da boate. Muitos lhe concederam a atenção, estranhando-o com o olhar e, como se não bastasse, sussurrando "esquisito" audivelmente. Kaique parou um pouco. "Ela vai cantar aqui hoje à noite?" Foi quando percebeu. Rô decepcionou-se. Demorou muito, isso ou ele só estava fazendo cena. Pensou que se ela se visse como aqueles personagens de animação japonesa, teria uma gota enorme presa ao seu cabelo castanho-escuro, e uma de suas sombrancelhas estaria tremulando. Seria cômico. Lembrou de quando ela e Kaique tinham doze anos e eram viciados em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Rô riu. "É ela!" Kaique lhe chamou a atenção. Estava em uma posição perigosa de ataque. Olhando para o palco iluminado com lâmpadas arroxeadas de baixa qualidade só com um dos olhos, o de cor azul, com o rosto em perfil. Seu braço segurava com firmeza um copo com vodca e gim quase que completamente dominados pelo gelo. Deu um gole, sem sequer piscar, à espera de sua próxima presa. Seus óculos de lentes púrpura se encontravam encaixados na cabeça, entre os charmosos cabelos, à propósito muito bem tratados, brancos, espetados do rapaz. Ouviu um som belíssimo ecoar pelo bar. Todos calaram-se para escutar melhor aquela voz tão angelical, tão concentrada, liberar pelos lábios avermelhados e sedutores notas perfeitas. "Can't Fight the Moonlight", de LeAnn Rhimes. Um clássico. O ritmo perfeitamente sincronizado com o som do teclado que acabara de dar o toque à música. Após os primeiros versos... "Under a lover's sky Gonna be with you And no one's gonna be around If you think that you won't fall Well, just wait untill Till the sun goes down" O som do teclado parou. Todos calaram-se. Ela apareceu. Desnumbrante por trás de uma névoa de gelo seco. Estava sorrindo. Sorindo maravilhosamente radiante. Os jovens gritaram ao vê-la entrar, como fãs ao verem seu ídolo. Ela retrubuiu aos gritos alucinados com um sorriso meigo. Até o tecladista chegoou a deixar um sorriso meigo escapar dos lábios rígidos da concentração que tinha com seu equipamento. A luz arroxeada que batia em seu cabelo já em tom leve de lilás deu a impressão de que seu cabelo escurecera consideravelmente. Era diferente o estilo que o cabelo dela tinha. Do lado esquerdo os fios eram organizadamente ondulados, mas do outro lado se mostravam lisos como em alisamento japonês. Não importava, na verdade. Ele mesmo, Kaique, tinha o olho esuqerdo azul claro e o direito lilás. Seus olhos dourados de aparência felina iluminavam sua expressão carismática. Recomeçou a cantar. "Underneath the star light, star light There's a magical feeling' so right It'll steal your heart tonight" Kaique estava abismado. Até perdera a postura de "gostoso do pedaço". Aquela garota... Não era normal. Era incrível! Uma deusa! Era... perfeita... "Uh, não é que ela é ainda mais gostosa ao vivo..." Rô comentou, checando bem a cantora de seu bar com seus infalíveis olhos rosa-pálido. "Você tá gamada nela também, Rô?" Kaique brincou, tomando mais um gole de sua mistura alcóolica de vodca com gim e um iceberg. O teclado soou alto em um ritmo lunaticamente inovador, dancante. "You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know, but you know that you... Can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark You'll surender your heart But you know, but you know that you... Can't fight the moonlight, no You can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart" "Sim!" Rô respondeu com entusiasmo. "Quem não ficaria?" Kaique cuspiu o líquido alcoolico que estava prestes a consumir. Por um lado foi bom. Não para Rô, ela teria que limpar o balcão agora infestado por uma mistura aquosa contendo gim, vodca, saliva de Kaique, um pouco da saliva de todas as mulheres que já toparam com Kai, menos a da própria Rô, e mais milhões de bactérias bocais das mais variadas vistas ou não pela ciência humana. Kaique tossiu fortemente antes de se recobrar ao suposto normal. Alguns rapazes que estava curtindo a música e examinando muito atentamente as curvas de Karin olharam para Kai com um certo desprezo. "Rô, então você não é... hetera, ou hetero, seja lá o que for... Você não gosta de homem?" Ele perguntou muito surpreso com a resposta anterior da amiga. Nunca percebera antes. Quer dizer, lésbicas nunca demonstrava ser lésbicas... Era difícil saber, já que elas não paravam para apreciar as curvas de cada mulher curvilínea que passasse pela rua, e também não apresentavam um comportamento mais masculino, diferentemente dos gays... Se lembrou de um casal de lésbicas que o desafiou a uma brincadeirinha a três desapropriada para gente menor de idade e com problemas de coração. Foi uma loucura daquelas que marca sua vida sexual até os sessenta. A música interveio mais uma vez. "There no escaping love Once a gentle breeze Weaves it's spell upon your heart No metter what you think It won't be too long Till you're in my arms Underneath the star light, star light We'll be lost in the rhythim so right Fell it steal your heart tonight" "Vai me dizer que nunca percebeu?" Ela lhe lançou um olhar de "não acredito, já faz tanto tempo". Foi um erro aquela resposta. Kaique podia ser o rapaz mais confiável do mundo, e seu amigo desde os sete anos de idade, mas ainda era um pervertido e, mesmo que não fosse, ainda era homem. Era claro o que vinha pela frente. Kaique encheu os pensamentos com Rô e Karin sozinhas e com muita pele à mostra, trocando carinhos e desenrolando uma serie de movimentos desapropriados para menores de 18 anos. Rô pegou o copo de Kaique e, com ele e uma pequena ajuda de sua massa gélida, conseguiu devolver a mente extraordinariamete depravada de Kaique à realidade. "Eu estava brincando, Kai." Ela lhe informou, limpando o copo agora vazio do amigo. A música, novamente de volta aos seus ouvidos. "You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know, but you know that you... Can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark You'll surrender your heart But you know, but you know that you... Can't fight the moonlight, no You can't fight it No metter what you do The night is gonna get to you Don't try to ever win, oh" "Droga, Rô! Molhou meus óculos! E meu cabelo!" Gritou Kaique, sendo novamente julgado pelos interessados na jovem cantora, que, à essa altura do show, já dançava de acordo com o ritmo. Coisa que muitos rapazes apreciavam ao extremo. "Ah, deixa disso, Kaique! Tá falando feito uma garota!" Rô retrucou audivelmente. Um trio de estagiários, em particular, aparentavam intensamente incomodados com a discurssão de Rô e Kai. "Underneath the star light, star light There's a magical feeling so right It will steal your heart tonight You can try to resist Try hide from my kiss But you know, but you know that you... Can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark You'll surrender yur heart But you know, but you know that you... Can't fight the moonlight, no You can't fight it" "Não tenho culpa de me cuidar! Gosto de parecer diferente!" Kai que informou à amiga. "Tó." Rô lhe ofereceu uma toalha para livra-lo do excesso de alcool no cabelo branco. "Acho que está mais preocupado é com a coloração do cabelo... Você tem medo que ele volte a ser escuro, né?" Rô estava em um humor especialmente provocante hoje. Isso irritava Kaique. Toda vez que encarava aquela Rô, acabava chegando em casa sozinho e tão cansado quanto estaria depois de uma noitada com alguém que o acompanharia até seu apartamento. Em verdade, o objetivo de Rô em noites como essas era impedir que jovens inocentes como Karin, por exemplo, tivesse o azar de retornar para casa semi-nuas e cheias do cheiro de Kaique, o avassalador. Não que Kaique as tratasse mal, mas Kaique, depois de uma noite, não assumia o compromisso desejado por elas. Depois da noitada elas passavam a ser apenas suas amigas, ou inimigas. "Fique quieta Rô! Você sabe muito bem que eu nasci com essa cor de cabelo!" Kaique retrucou, agora tremendamente irritado. Não gostava que falassem da cor incomum de seu cabelo. Já era difícil aguentar os comentários de suas amantes ao ver seus olhos. E era bem verdade, Kaique nascera com aquele tom de cabelo, Rô sabia, desde que tinha sete anos, sempre gostou de fazer piadinhas com seu cabelo. "You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know, but you know that you... Can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark You'll surrender your heart But you know, but you know that you... Can't fight the moonlight, no You can't fight it It's gonna get to your heart!" Karin terminou de costas para o palco, apenas sua cabeça lhando o público aplaudir maniacamente. Bem no último toque do teclado, ela soltou uma bela piscadela para Kaique. O público confundiu com ele, mas ela direcionou bem o olhar. Até acrescentou uma frase, olhando para seu professor de surfe. "You can't fight the moonlight, baby." Seria possível? Kaique calara-se por completo, enquanto mantinha o olhar em Karin, agora agredescendo e descendo do palco. Seria possível que, pela primeira vez, o humor de Rô não afetasse a noite? Isso era ótimo, mas deixou Rô preocupada ao perceber. "Kai, não faça isso. Ela é diferente, você sabe... Se você a levar, ela vai se apaixonar por você, como todas as outras e deixara de sorrir... Kai, por favor...." Rô parecia verdadeiramente preocupada. Era incrível como sua amiga tinha esse poder de sempre estar certa. 


End file.
